


Honto no Kimochi [true feelings]

by YumeSora



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rape, Sex, SouMako - Freeform, blindfold, bottom makoto, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSora/pseuds/YumeSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is tied up by an unknown guy in Haru's house, and has his body explored by him. Touching Mako in places he's never touched before, and doing dirty stuff. kinda weird, because Sousuke confessed to Makoto right before he had to go to Haru's house.</p><p>[lolll, i updated thisss. read fourth chap if chu wanna read my update]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto I...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the kinks/sex/touching starts in chapter 2, I really suck at this. IM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is probably where everything starts [with sex kinda] lol thank u

"Makoto, I like you"

"......Eh, Yamazaki-kun me?!" Makoto gave a brief look and said "I thought you liked girls Yamazaki-kun, why me?" "Why not you?" Makoto turned bright red realizing what he said. Then his phone rang. 

[ Hello, Haru?]

[ I need help]

[With what?]

[Something...]

[Haru! If it's not important don't ask me, I'm with Yamazaki-kun!]

[oh.....OH MY GOD I CUT MYSELF!]

[AGH HARU WAIT IM COMING]

[end call]

Makoto looked at blushing Sousuke and said "I'm sorry, but H-Haru-chan is in trouble." Sousuke had a disappointed and weary look.

"Haru again huh" he muttered to himself. "Okay Makoto, you can go, but don't expect Nanase to save you next time. I'll text you later" Makoto looked relieved when he didn't get mad. "O-okay!" Then he ran out of the Samezuka dorms. 

* * *

When Makoto finally arrived to Haru's house, he saw the door opened. He frantically walked inside, searching for his best friend. "HARUUUKAAA" "HARUKAAAAAAAA!" His third HARUKAA was muffled when a sweaty hand covered his mouth and whole body. The person who was holding him closed the door behind. There was no way Makoto would look at that person. He was trying to get out of this tight hold. Wiggling, and squirming didn't work. He was dragged into the guest bedroom downstairs, with the person still behind him covering him mouth and other hand gripping his waist tightly. Makoto felt like he couldn't breathe. A stranger in Haru's house, taking him to the bedroom. 

* * *

 

He felt weird and scared. He also felt an erection behind him. He was scared wondering if this was a middle aged molester, a stalker, or just a random someone who does this for fun. He felt himself getting tied up and blindfolded. He couldn't move his legs or arms. He couldn't see anything, but he could smell Haru's house, which kept his sanity that he wasn't taken anywhere else. He didn't dare say a word.

The person started touching his face, Makoto like always turned bright red. The person started taking off Makoto's pants. Almost halfway down, Makoto said "P-please wait.." "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he started tearing up "I don't want this" "IM SORRY". Makoto was crying and mumbling to himself.

"Aw, Makoto I already know I really, really love you." "Please accept my feelings!" The person sounded familiar to Makoto. Like someone he recently heard.


	2. Pantsu pantsu makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's "secret guy" does "bad" stuff to him.

Makoto's pants were off, including his underwear. He realized begging wasn't gonna stop this person. He squealed. That person was touching him in places he never touched himself. "Oh, Makoto, you haven't grown any pubes yet? How cute!" Makoto was filled with embarrassment.

     The guy kept poking his dick until he got half hard. He kept stroking it until it was fully erect, then began licking and teasing the tip.

"Ah" Makoto tried to keep his voice inside but when the guy took his dick inside his mouth he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hnnnng" Makoto began moaning when the guy kept licking while deep throating him.

"Ah,ah" Makoto didn't realize these noises are coming from him.

"Mmmm Makoto, your voice is so erotic. Let me hear it more" He began flicking his balls with his tongue and took them in his mouth. "Hnnnnnng""Ahh!" Makoto held on to the ropes tightly. Warm white liquid began to flow from his dick as he reached climax.

"I'm glad you liked it" he took Makoto's mouth and kissed him, Makoto was surprised from that. The other person's tongue slid in and started sucking on Makoto's tongue. He quickly pulled away. Makoto was glad he had some time to breathe. He heard pants unzipping and got scared again. Something was pushed against his lips, it tasted salty. He closed his lips tight not wanting it close to his mouth.

"Makoto....if you don't open your mouth, I guess I'll need to open it for you."

"O-okay , I-i'm sorry". A big hand patted his head softly. Makoto had to open his mouth, even though he didn't want to. The tip of something went it, then the whole thing was thrusted into his throat. Makoto choked.

"Oh sorry, I gotta start slow". The thing went halfway inside of his mouth. Makoto realized that it tasted like a dick, and was bigger than he'd expected.

"Makoto, don't bite me" the guy instructed as he moved his dick inside Makoto's warm mouth. "Your mouth feels good Makoto." After some time he started thrusting more intensely and faster. He told Makoto to suck more and lick more, Makoto did as instructed. Even then he couldn't refuse, thinking of the consequences like getting hurt or beaten. When he heard "Swallow everything" he knew the guy was gonna cum in his mouth. When he came Makoto let out a muffled "nnnn". There was a lot pouring out, and Makoto became teary from trying to swallow it all. When the guy pulled away he was roughly turned over on his stomach in an instant.

"Mm Makoto, I can't wait any more" Makoto's butt was naked and openly facing that person. He touched and groped it. Then he put something cold and jelly like liquid, on his butt crack sliding down to his asshole and balls.

"Ah" Makoto felt it. 

            


	3. and you are ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when it feels really good

Ouch. It hurts. Ow,ow,ow. There were fingers inside Makoto. Moving in and out. It hurts him. He was told not to move or squirm. Makoto hated the feeling of someone this close to his body and touching him, but he was hard again. After a while of those two fingers moving, he felt a third finger go inside of him.

"Owww" he quietly let out. His mind felt fuzzy. It felt weird having his ass fingered. He felt his stomach tie into a knot after being heavily held down again. He felt something rub against his entrance, and began to cry. It was about to go inside when he finally choked out

"Y-Y-Yamazaki-kun, I don't want that, please, please not that!" Makoto hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, Makoto you found out" He felt his blindfold come off. It was Sousuke.

"AHh, n-no" He cried. Sousuke put the tip of his dick inside Makoto. "No, I don't nnng, want aghh, your dick" "S-stop please!" He tried to take Sousuke's dick outside of him, but Sousuke grabbed his ass and pulled it towards him. "AHh" Makoto felt it inside of him. Moving more and more. "Ag n-no I h-hate this" "Y-you're hurting m-me" he sobbed. Sousuke stopped for a second and took the ties off of Makoto. He grabbed both of Makoto's hands and used it to push and pull him back and fourth on his dick.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Sousuke shouted, as he reached his climax. There was a feeling of hot liquid inside of Makoto's body.

It felt like a long time for Makoto until he pulled away.

* * *

Makoto, still on his stomach, was exhausted. They ruined Haru's guest bed and did something bad. Makoto was about to fall asleep when Sousuke shouted "Im not done yet Makoto!"

"....eh?" Makoto could barely move. His body was limp and his ass was still hurting. Sousuke grabbed his phone in his pocket and took a picture of Makoto's perfect ass.

"My, my. Makoto, you haven't even came yet". Sousuke moved Makoto and made him lay on his back, he took a quick picture of Makoto bare naked. "Mmmmm, Makoto" he got some lube and spread it on his dick. Makoto moved back inching away as far as he could, but Sousuke grabbed Makoto's legs and spread them out forcefully. "hyah" Makoto moaned as Sousuke put his dick in. He covered his mouth to keep himself from making other unnecessary noises and tried kicking Sousuke. Sousuke took both Makoto's hands away from his mouth and said "I want to hear all your erotic noises". He pushed all the way into Makoto and began stroking his crushes dick. Makoto didn't like that because it made him feel weird.

"nnnnng" he felt like cumming when Sousuke touched his slit. "Ahhhhhh!" he cried, as he came from Sousuke's touch. Sousuke leaned down on Makoto's back and thrusted more intensely. Makoto could still feel Sousuke hitting his prostate when he thrusted. He grabbed the sheets as he felt something squirt inside him.

"More Makoto" he tried pushing Sousuke away, but he was held tightly by him.

"No Yamazaki-kun, I can't, I'm exhausted, I don't want this." He tried pushing Sousuke away harder but he was stuck. Sousuke started sucking on Makoto's skin, making marks on it.

"No Yamazaki-kun, I already told you to stop, I don't want to do this." his eyes started to get teary again. Sousuke turned Makoto over on his stomach and spread his ass cheeks. Makoto tried hard to get up, but Sousuke sat on his legs. Sousuke took another pic of Makoto's ass cheeks including his spread asshole, then put it inside him again.

"Ngggggg" Makoto bit the pillow. Sousuke didnt use lube, so it hurt him so much. He only put it in with leftover cum. Makoto cried silently in the pillow, gripping it tightly from all the pain. Sousuke felt Makoto's hole tighten around him which felt good as he began to move and play with Makoto's cute nipples. 

                    I WILL FINISH THIS I PROMISE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND            

                PLEASE EXPECT AN UPDATE THANK YOU AGAIN, KUDOS PLEASE -(^ o *-)


	4. hey thereeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

hii my fellow harumako/ soumako shippers <3 lol, sorry for the lack of harumako, i was actually supposed to write a threesome, where Haru joins in on the fun, and the whole story comes together, but i'll just leave it to your imagination ;)

i'm sorrryy, i thought i was going to finish this, but idk if i'll ever come back to it, or decide to finish this fic. haha, also sorry if you think the chapters are short.

I just made a few changes here and there, for whoever read it before, and wants to read it again. I also fixed a bunch of things! thanks for reading this note if you did, and i hope u liked the smut.

I actually wished the past me could've changed calling Sou "the guy," and what not, but whatever (; Also, please give me any tips on writing in the comments, and what you thought about this fic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/ kudos if you liked the fic so far :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this then chapter 2 and 3 will be good, I promise


End file.
